<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Нерушимое by Moodak_Blues</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483683">Нерушимое</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moodak_Blues/pseuds/Moodak_Blues'>Moodak_Blues</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:48:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moodak_Blues/pseuds/Moodak_Blues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Гандам называет свой смех сардоническим.</p><p>Хаджиме вздыхает и лепит ему подзатыльник.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime &amp; Tanaka Gundham, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Нерушимое</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Иногда я всё-таки не понимаю,— устало произносит Хаджиме, бинт вокруг его руки наматывая с завидным усердием. — Нет, я многого не понимаю, конечно, но как ты с таким-то отношением к повреждениям живой ещё?<br/><br/>Танака лишь молча отводит взгляд от Ангелов Разрушения, копошащихся у его свободной руки. За окном — самый разгар дня, однако и это не помешало его другу отвлечь Тёмного Властителя от дел, лопоча что-то про заботу и отсутствие мозгов в "кое-чьей" черепной коробке.<br/><br/>Парень давит в себе желание картинно поморщиться от слащавости, коей в избытке было в последней фразе. "Друг", "забота".<br/><br/>Бесконечно мерзкие словечки, непривычным теплом отдающие на кончике языка. То, как прочно они засели в мыслях, ему определённо не нравится.<br/><br/>И в самой глубине души он уж точно не рад — ни кап-ли.<br/><br/>— Тело, не способное выдержать такую малость, недостойно Запретного Танаки, — после недолгих раздумий отрезает Гандам, тыльной стороной указательного пальца прочёсывая мех Мага-Зи. — А ещё твои сетования бессмысленны: я что-то не припомню просьб о помощи со своей стороны.<br/><br/>— То есть мне следовало просто ждать, пока ты не откинешься по собственной дурости?<br/><br/>Заинтересованность в усталом голосе выходит почти что не наигранной; так и подмывало съязвить что-нибудь в ответ.<br/><br/>Увы — шматок ваты, пропитанный щиплющей перекисью и по совместительству зажатый в чужих пальцах, дело несколько усложнял.</p><p><br/>***<br/>— Я сейчас всё правильно услышал? — вопрос заставляет Танаку нахмуриться, вперить угрюмый взгляд в первую попавшуюся поверхность. К сожалению, наполненная апельсинами тарелка упорно отказывалась давать ответ вместо него.<br/><br/>Повторять с таким трудом сказанное тому явно не хочется, но придётся — в конце концов, шатен не обладает способностью читать мысли.<br/><br/>— Да, — роняет он наконец, позорное смущение пряча за складками шарфа. — Я <em>не знаю</em>, что ей сказать, Хаджиме. Мне нужна помощь.<br/><br/>— А ты не пробовал там, не знаю, — Хината выписывает неопределённый жест рукой, через секунду подкидывая один из фруктов в воздухе. — загуглить? Чем тебе не угодили тысячи ответов на запрос "Как пригласить девушку на свидание"?<br/><br/>Сложившаяся на лице Гандама гримаса определённо выражает высшую степень презрения; неясно, правда, к чему — конкретно совету или же товарищескому скудоумию в целом.<br/><br/>— Королева Тьмы — не просто "девушка", — произносит он как само собой разумеющееся. — Обыденные слова не произведут на неё впечатления.<br/><br/>Хаджиме глаза закатывает — <em>ну-ну, как же</em> — и после секундных раздумий открывает ноутбук, пароль вбивая парой быстрых движений.<br/><br/>— И всё-таки давай попробуем, хорошо?</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>На повороте Хаджиме шутливо откланивается, уходя куда-то в своём направлении; если Гандам запомнил всё в точности, то через пару кварталов в той стороне находится съёмная квартира то ли Чиаки, то ли Нагито, то ли их обоих. Так ли это, впрочем, важно?</p><p>Ничуть — да и мысли все улетучиваются мгновенно, стоит Сонии начать разговор.</p><p>— Мне давно интересно, — начинает Королева Тьмы, без доли смущения его руку со своей переплетая. — Как вы вообще познакомились? Не пойми неправильно, но ведь у тебя и Хинаты-куна почти нет точек соприкосновения.</p><p>Родная ладонь холодит приятно, в нежном прикосновении ощущаясь почти единым целым с его собственной; довольно (и несколько смущённо) усмехаясь, Танака ловит себя на мысли о том, что готов остаться в бренном земном мире хоть на целую вечность — только лишь ради этого чувства.</p><p>Не так уж и паршив оказался этот мир.</p><p>— Твой интерес неудивителен, моя королева, — голос его вновь слишком громок и заставляет обывателей удивлённо оборачиваться, но волнует ли это кого-то из них двоих? — Я глубоко убеждён: когда смертные начнут слагать легенды о свершениях Верховного Повелителя Льда, — «когда», не «если». — история нашего с Хаджиме знакомства в них займёт не последнее место..!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Думаю об их бротп с того момента как начала чекать фритаймы Гандама, так что выходит.... довольно-таки дохуя времени.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>